


replacements

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Photoset, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie





	replacements

[](http://uploads.im/dfwlv.jpg)


End file.
